royal crest
by i love you dritbag
Summary: can wiess possibly break thought such emotionally guarded persona and can naofumi learn to trust another princess whit clear ulterior motives. find out. (also by rwby tradition review if you can think of a good ship name' royal crest kind of works)
1. Chapter 1

Irritated.  
That was what wisse schnee had felt like since she and whit the help of other three young huntress defeated the giant nevermore.  
Her quote on quote (partner) the one she was supposed to team up whit unfortunately made the plan but she hoped that she put up a good enough performance.  
She still refuse to work whit her.  
Re-sheathing her rapier weiss and the other group of the hunter wannabes made Their way to the academy.  
The walk back in was relatively quite and uneventful.  
Unit she heard a sound.  
Just like last time the forest had gotten the better of her as something jumped out of the bushes.  
What came put was some sort of jaguar grim that was dead set on claiming her as a victim.  
Time slowed down for the ice queen while she tried her hardest to reach myrtenaster, in this moment she could think of about ten different ways to save herself if only she could reach her weapon.  
Exploding the dust as this range wasn't a option because it would kill them both.  
(crap)wiess thoughts.  
She had been mentality trained to never think such foul language that would reflect poorly on the scheme dust company bus this was a obvious exception.  
Her aura was low and she knew it.  
All hunter and huntress were told rigorously that they are risking their lives if you don't take things seriously.  
Coming to terms with death was never easy.  
The Highness could see the big cat grim fangs in in more detail as they got closer and closer to meeting her flesh.  
At the point where anyone could help her the grim would of already got to her neck.  
Was this really where she was supposed to die.  
Mauled to death buy some black abomination.  
Was fighting the aram gigas and Defying her father going to be meaningless.  
The need to prove herself to winter.  
To prove herself better then whitley.  
Absolutely all of it would nothing.  
Even in this snails pace time she could still feel her eyes start to tear up.  
She Didn't want to die.  
She didn't want to die.  
She didn't want to die.  
She didn't want to die.  
SHE DIDN'T WANT TO D-  
(smack)  
"Air strike shield"!  
Wiess eyes were shut from fear unable to see but the ice queen heard the sound of something slamming against a large flat metal object.  
Halting the back jaguar in the middle of its assault the nefarious grim was stopped by some sort of floating glowing green shield.  
Recovering from their surprise the hunters of beacon academy attacked and pounced all at once on the jaguar ending its life.  
Whit a mixture of bullets and weapons going through its body the jaguar grim was no more.  
"wiess are you okay" coming to her aid the scarlet clad huntress ran to the snow queen side.  
What scared rwby worse then any injury was the look on the snow queen's face was in complete shock.  
(tha-that can't be) she thought as her mind begun racing.  
Time and time again she had been told that the schnee bloodline semblance was unique and completely one of a kind.  
It was one of the many reasons her family was a cut above other and family needed to learn for them.  
Maybe its because wiess was a wilder of glyphs but she could tell deep whitin her this was another one but unlike she ever seen before.  
This discovery of the new glyphs is the find of a life time and if word hit out it would mist definitely be breaking news.  
Admiring the elegant shield for to long it began to dissipate leavening nothing behind.

"wait no"! She shouted in shock her right hand reaching for the emerald engima right before it faded.  
"wiess stay calm?" ruby tried to comfort buy hugging her.  
"get off me you dolt!" the highness of the dusk company still had her attitude.  
"what was that thing?" the blonde huntress and big sister of ruby Ross yang questioned.  
"it was probably somebody semblance "the black haired students whit a streak of pink Ren elaborated.  
"was it yours jauney~"the orange haired Nora Valkyrie chimed in.  
"don't look at me because I have a shield" Jauna arc tried to explain he couldn't do that even though he wanted to.  
"it was me" drawing everyone's attention to the trees a figure came out declaring his presence.  
He wore a long dark green clock and under that was mediaeval style armour.  
His hair was jet black and went in every Direction while his eyes were piercing Green.  
His expression however showed no kindness.  
"I did it."  
As he walked closer and closer wiess eyes widen when she finally notice the ordinary old fashion shield.  
That can't be a coincidence.  
She was still in complete awe that another person could have a similar abilities to her.  
She was absolutely speechless.  
It took only a moment for the hero and the princess to come face-to-face.  
The boy who defied all expectations bent down and extended his arm to the Fallen girl.  
In the effort to regain her composure she tried to accept his hand.  
Only for him to completely ignore her.  
"I'm taking this" the would be hero said showing his true motivation by taking the Relic that use to belong to the snow queen.  
"consider it payment for saving you life"  
XXX  
I made this fic on a whim and a one-day Rush so there might be some spelling mistakes.  
Wiess and naofumi will be trying to learn for each other whit Thier respect abilities and Thier personality will collide a bit.  
Naofumi would not a first trust her because she is from a rich high class family which he hate but wiees will never stop till she learns the truth about his powers.


	2. Chapter 2

Royal chest chapter 2 updated

don't think you can just take those" lie ren made his presences know and was referring to the chess piece that he took from wiess. Naofumi would continue to analysing the detail of said chess piece before he would answer him.

He never played the bored game before but he could tell by the white crown which piece he was holding.

(King's don't really protect Their people anyway) satisfied he placed the relic in his old fashioned punch bag attached to his belt.

"I don't care how, the only thing that is important is that I got the item and survived".

Walking away from them and hoping to end it on that note naofumi attempted to retreat back in the the forest. "that not how this works"the huntress in training named Pyrrha nikos came for and voiced her concerns halting him.

Naofumi had to hold Back the scowl when he recognised her face from a cereal box commercial relishing she must have been some soft of celebrity.

(another bicth that probably had everything handed to her) His hand now hovering over the debility stolen artefact.

"ozpin said that we had to go to the end of the forest and pick up the relic" The champion of the mistral torment explained as clearly and coherently as possibly. "if you want one Their are not to far form hear" she said as she pointed in the direction that the relics were found.

If both teams didn't agree he would of guessed that she was trying to mess whit him.

"I'll pass" he would of left the conversation like that. "

" I think that might get you disqualified "yang occasionally broke rules but only if she was confident she could get away whit it.

"if he didn't want us fighting and stealing from each other then he should of said so" naofumi was starting gett annoyed and didn't like the way they were sounding him.

Ruby for took innovative as furure leader and pulled out her cresset rose in sniper form, the action did warrant attention form all onlookers "look!"

the red huntress pointed in the direction her sniper rifle lens pointed expecting everybody to be able to see something they couldn't. "Their is a group of people at the relics" she said very happily that she could help another persons "it like I'm a spy or something!"

She truly did live in her head. If wiess wasn't on the floor still speechless she would of course respond whir a classic sarcastic remark.

The mostly black coated hunter blake saw her new teammates in dismay and did what the shielded person didn't do and offer her a hand. "you okay?" even though they had just met yesterday and hadn't gotten to know each other outside of reputation she still felt bad for her whit how taken back she was. "I'm f-fine" the heiress of the dust company was some

what dishevelled but took the hand of someone who used to be one of her worst enemys. The snow queen now standing brushed her combat skirt off getting rid of the grass clinging to it.

"more importantly "her eyes narrowed on the shielded hunter. The competent and actually good looking one.

"describe them to me" noafumi wasn't to be demanding but it sounded more like a order. "umm" she turned her right sliver eye back on to the scope while she closed the other. "Their all kind of pretty" she said while focused on the rifle. "how pretty?" jurne arc asked for no reason.

(are good looks the only thing you care about?) naofumi thought silently to himself. "are all three of them women?" the question may seem trivia to other but it was important to him.

"year, wait do you know them?!"

ruby turned in astonishment and jealously. "you mean to tell me that before you came to beacon you were friends with other hunters that also enrolled the same time you did, that so unfair!" The sliver eyed girl was stomped left foot down in protest.

Just like that the wired anti social girl had affected his next actions drastically.

He turned the other way.

"where are you going" jaune arc asked" don't you want a team".

Naofumi finally managed to it the trees he had been hoping to back in to since the beginning.

"no" he put his hand over the bark of one the trees felling the giant plant before turning his hard to answer him.

"because they can still betray me".


End file.
